A compact container keeps powdered contents therein and the powdered contents sore used by using a puff. However, when the powdered contents are used, the contents may be scattered. In addition, when the powdered contents are applied on a face, the adhesion is deteriorated. Thus, gel-type foundation has been developed to overcome such defects. Due to its convenience, gel-type foundation has been increasingly used.
In general, cosmetics are manufactured by mixing mutually different materials having mutually different specific gravity, and the cosmetic materials may be classified into water-in-oil (W/O) emulsion type cosmetic material and oil-in-water (O/W) emulsion type cosmetic material obtained by mixing water-based material and oil-based material such as an emulsifying agent including a surface active agent.
The water-in-oil emulsion type cosmetic material has a larger quantity of oil than that of water and is oily, so skin absorption is slow. Although water-in-oil emulsion type cosmetic material feels heavy, their persistence is longer than that of the oil-in-water emulsion type cosmetic material. The oil-in-water emulsion type cosmetic material has a larger quantity of water than that of oil and is little oily, so skin absorption is fast. Although the touch feeling of the water-in-oil emulsion type cosmetic material is flash and light, the persistence is low. Therefore, the cosmetics requiring persistence are manufactured by using the W/O emulsion type cosmetic material to increase water resistance against sweat and water.
Although the touch feeling of the W/O emulsion type cosmetic material is heavy and sticky, the defects may be compensated by reducing the viscosity of content. However, when the water-in-oil product having low viscosity remains for a long time in circulation, the aqueous material of internal phase and the oil materials of external phase may separate from each other. In this case, a user shakes a container to mix the separated aqueous and oil materials with each other for use, but it is inconvenient to shake the container for use.
To solve the problems, as shown in FIG. 1, there has been disclosed a product in Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2013-0001688, where water-in-oil contents having low viscosity are impregnated into an impregnation member to be contained in an airless pump container.
As shown in FIG. 1, the impregnation member 2000, in which the gel-type foundation is impregnated, is contained in a container main body 1000. To use the gel-type foundation impregnated into the impregnation member 2000, vacuum pressure is generated in the container main body 1000 through the pumping operation of the airless pump 4000 by pushing a push button 5000 so that a push plate 3000 at a lower portion of the container main body 1000 is lifted up. Thus, the impregnation member 2000, into which the gel-type foundation is impregnated, is compressed upward while being diminished by the push plate 3000, so that the gel-type foundation is discharged.
However, since the volume of the impregnation member 2000 is great, it is difficult for the push plate 3000 to fully lift up the impregnation member 2000 only by the pumping operation of the airless pump 4000. Therefore, it is difficult to fully use the gel-type foundation impregnated into the impregnation member 2000, so that the contents are wasted.
Thus, as shown in FIG. 2, to prevent the gel type foundation from being residual, there has been proposed a contact container having an airless pump in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0461424.
Although the compact container having an airless pump prevents contents from being residual in a container main body 1000 by using the airless pump 4000, since the airless pump of the compact container according to the related art must use an operating piston 4200 and a sealing piston 4300 due to its structure, the stroke distance is long and, when the airless pump is installed in a flat container such as a compact, the airless pump must be manufactured to have a short stroke distance, so that the discharge amount at a time is small, so pumping must be performed several times to obtain a desired amount. In addition the structure of the airless pump 4000 is complex so that the manufacturing cost is increased.
For reference, the structure of the airless pump will be described as follows. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the structure of the airless pump includes an opening/closing part 4120 for opening or closing the content introduction hole 4100 and the operating piston 4200 installed to receive the elastic force of the elastic member 4400. A cylinder is installed in the pump main body 4800 such that the operating piston 4200 presses the content storage room 4500 to allow the contents in the content storage room 4500 to be discharged through the push button 5000.
The sealing piston 4300 is additionally installed to the operating piston 4200 and a push button 5000 is installed to an operating tube 47000 coupled to the Operating piston 4200 of the cylinder 4600.
According to the content discharge pump of the related art having the above described configuration, when the push button 500 is pushed, after a pore is first created between the sealing piston 4300 and the operating piston 4200, the sealing piston 4300 and the operating piston 4200 move down together to generate pressure in a content storage room 4500, so that the contents are discharged through a content transfer path 4220 of the operating piston 4200 by the pressure.
In this case, an opening/closing part 4120 is tightly closed to a content introduction hole 4100 by a compressed elastic member 4400 to shut off the content introduction hole 4100.
After the push button 5000 is pushed to discharge the contents as described above, when the pressure on the push button 5000 is removed, as shown in FIG. 4, the operating piston 4200 and the sealing piston 4300 move up together by the repulsive elastic force accumulated in the elastic member 4400.
At the initial raising stage of the operating piston 4200 and the sealing piston 4300 described above, while the sealing piston 4300 is stopped due to the friction of the sealing piston 4300 and the inside of the cylinder 4600, the operating piston 4200 first moves up, so that the pore created between the operating piston 4200 and the sealing piston 4300 is closed, so that the content transfer path 4220 is shut off and the elastic force accumulated in the elastic member 4400 is weakened.
As described above, in the state that the content transfer path 4220 is shut off, as the operating piston 4200 and the sealing piston 4300 continuously move up by the elastic member 4400, vacuum pressure is generated in the content storage room 4500 and the opening/closing part 4120 is spaced apart from the content introduction hole 4100 by the vacuum pressure generated in the content storage room 4500, so that the contents in the container are introduced into the content storage room 4500.
The content discharge pump according to the related art repeats the above-described operation so that the contents are discharged.
However, the structure of the content discharge pump according to the related art is very complex so that the productivity is deteriorated and the product price is increased. In addition, since the stroke distance of the discharge pump is long due to its structure, when the discharge pump is applied to a product such as a compact, the height of which is less than the width thereof, the space in which the discharge pump is installed is small, so that it is difficult to install the discharge pump. When the discharge pump is manufactured in a small size to solve the problem, the discharge amount of contents is too small so that the pumping must be performed several times to obtain a desired amount of contents.
In addition, although the foundation container having an airless pump according to the related art prevents gel-type foundation from being residual therein, the foundation container does not have any foundations of suitably mixing the separated aqueous and oil materials of the gel-type foundation with each other. Thus, it is inconvenient in use because a consumer must shake the foundation container to mix the aqueous and oil materials with each other.